


夏雨

by Ki_Lig



Series: 家庭教师 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yamamoto Takeshi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ten Years Later Yamamoto Takeshi - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Lig/pseuds/Ki_Lig
Summary: 十年后山本x你
Relationships: Yamamoto Takeshi/You
Series: 家庭教师 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647457
Kudos: 8





	夏雨

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警！

你迷迷糊糊地醒来，想睁开眼却发现眼前被一条黑布遮住了视线，阴沉而昏暗的光线朦胧地从缝隙里透出给了你些许安全感，因为你的手腕和脚踝都被柔软的绸带分开绑住，而绸带的另一端被紧紧地捆在床柱上。绑住你的人是个足够细心的人，留出的绸带刚好只能让你轻松地伸开四肢而不会因为拉扯而感到疼痛。

你有些束手无策，心脏被陌生与未知的恐惧攥紧，这样四肢张开而没有防备的姿势让你僵硬。你只能依稀想起来自己原本在去男友家的路上，突然被什么东西击中，睁开眼便来到了这里。你有些在意自己的失约会让男友担心，但下一秒你防备了起来。

夏雨来临前空气中特有的沉闷厚重的气息与热意席卷而来，带着一丝捕食的急不可耐，又因为猎物绝不可能逃走而从容。

要下雨了。

你听到房间的门被打开，又缓缓关上。只有一个人的不紧不慢的脚步声，他走到你身边。

明明被遮住视线，但你能很清晰地感受到那个人的视线甜腻地黏在你身上，像巨龙凝视着穴窟中最为珍视的珠宝，更像狠绝而贪婪的野兽等候无知的猎物落套后一击毙命。

闷热与潮湿包裹着你使你透不过气，不知什么时候你背后的衣物全湿了，额上也浸出了密密的汗。你知道自己现在任人鱼肉，索性闭嘴不说话，等待那人对你的凌绝宣判。

你听到他松了松领结，低低地笑了一声，然后距离你越来越近。他替你的双脚松绑后握住了你的脚踝，手心的温度烫得你回缩了一下，却被他强硬地拉过去。你知道自己现在的样子与被撬开外壳露出最纯洁柔软的腹腔的贝类无异，只等待他一个人的品尝。这种难堪让你不由自主地攥紧双手，疼痛告诉你这是真实的。你甚至能明确感觉到因为你现在可怜的模样，他的心情很好。

淅淅沥沥的雨声传来，你仿佛看见屋外水珠断线似地于浓绿枝头坠落，婆娑而隐烁。你的分心丝毫未影响他，因为下一秒，滚烫的肢体不留情面地挤入你闭合的双腿。

你想挣扎，但在绝对的力量面前太过渺小，甚至拒绝也会被带上颜色地认为是欲拒还迎而增添情趣。你莫名想到了男友，这似乎能让你好受些，但事实是你现在被另一个男人压在身下。还没察觉到什么，眼泪就不自觉地流下了。

他反而停下来了，应该是觉得现在你的更为可口。你悲从中来，啜泣转为抽泣，哭得鼻尖都红了。

男人俯下身来，将你的眼泪一点一点吻去的同时强行掰开了你紧攥的双手，你们十指相扣。

你确信自己再无可能脱离，男人的掌心、虎口和四指指腹都有茧，这是一双习惯了掌握生死的手。

他吻住了你，与其说吻其实更像吞。他是不知饱寒的饥兽，你是他唯一的食粮。你羞得不敢呼吸，心跳如鼓。他吮吸着你的舌与唇肉，明明是极为色情的事，但他虔诚的模样让你错以为自己是无情的神祗冷眼旁观唯一的信徒。但他对你身体熟悉的样子更像是你的神，只用一个吻便让你丢盔卸甲。你仿佛只能靠他的吻给你续命，被迫附和而张开的嘴断断续续地流出口涎，把前襟的衣服打湿了一圈。

燥热并未因雨而缓解，反而张牙舞爪地压住你，只等你弃甲曳兵将自己作为祭品虔敬地献给面前的人。你不知道自己到底是因为天气还是这个吻而发热，整个人汗涔涔的，衣服黏在身上颇为不适。恍惚中你嗅到这个男人身上的气息，就像雨水落在龟裂的土地，雪花融化在指尖，缱绻而冷冽。你不再反抗。他却中断了这个让你头晕目眩的吻，也松开了你的双手。

你听见雨敲击在玻璃窗上啪啪直响，夹杂着枝叶被水珠打落的声音。雨渐渐大了，但房间内的温度却迟迟不降。

一只手从你衣服下摆伸了进来，他的手大而烫，握住了你的右乳，另一只手游离在你的大腿根部，你被刺激得发颤。恍惚间才发现胸衣早就被他解开，他的舌尖舐弄着你的肚脐，手指揉搓着微微颤颤立起的奶头，另一只手则游刃有余地刺激着你的花珠。你舒服得脑子里一片空白，全身都发了软，只觉得自己是被他肆意揉弄的面团，更像是被捏紧七寸的幼蛇，只能顺从他，接纳他。娇嫩的乳被他含得像涨了奶般舒服又难受，莓果红得熟透了只等他来采摘。他又轻声笑了一下，你湿了。

发烫的手捏住你的臀肉，他放过你的唇舌与胸乳，含弄着你的花珠与女穴。你听见吞咽的声音，他的舌滚烫而灵活，像品尝着鲜美多汁的果肉般吮吸着你的汁水，花瓣也被他来回吸吮。他的鼻息喷在你的肉丘，烫得你直哆嗦。你被舔得忘情，连吟哦都像小猫发情一样娇滴滴的。你舒服得直哼哼，浑身都泛起了爱欲的粉色，脚趾也蜷缩了起来。

肉穴湿得不行又贪吃得要紧，颤颤巍巍地央求着他来满足你。他的手指插了进来，虽然看不见，但你能清楚地感受到他的指节是如何缓慢地深入，他只用手指便让你得到灭天的快感。空气越发甜腻而闷热，你张开嘴无助地呻吟，快感转为眼泪一阵一阵逼出。情欲铺天盖地袭来，卷得你透不过气又迷失了方向。你更像是随波逐流的一叶孤舟，被浪潮翻来覆去地顶弄却迟迟达不到高潮，他才是掌控你的神，只有他才能操控你的悲喜与爱欲，只有他能带你在这汪洋大海里找寻归路。

他爱极了你哭得可怜而娇骤的模样,硬得滚烫的凶具抵在你的肉穴前,却不紧不慢地顶弄着穴口,他似乎好奇你还能流出多少水来。像逗猫儿一般,他只给你一点甜头,却绝不满足你。男人靠近你的耳侧,引诱似得朝你吹了口气后吮住你的耳垂百般舔弄。你敏感得打颤,起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，哭腔更重了。他看你羞得满脸发红，才好心地放过你的耳, 转过头去爱抚你的鼻尖,又用带着胡茬的下巴蹭着你的脸颊。你被磨得又痒又麻，肉穴嘟嘟地泌出更多汁液。

暴雨倾盆而下，似乎永不停歇，玻璃窗被雨水打得快要裂开，一切都在雨声里沉寂陨落，只有你和男人的喘息声。

你像刚从水里捞上来一样热得浑身是汗，乳果涨得不行，穴肉谄媚地向男人诉求欲望。你难耐地扭动，双腿夹着男人腰逼近距离，更像无法忍受一般，带着哭腔叫着男友的名字：“阿武……”

你被突如其来的快感击昏了头脑，像快要溺死过去，满足又舒服得发颤。凶器在你体内横冲直撞大开大合，贪吃的花穴吞吐着男人的肉器却毫不满足，还想要更多。你就像被他量身定做又肆意玩弄的物什，每一个敏感处都被他细心照顾到，你只觉得快被他的肉鞭抽得灵魂离体，哭着说不要了。他却将凶器一寸一寸钉开你的穴肉，彻底插入了你。你的肉穴被彻底操熟，每一处都舒服得发颤，红颤颤却又不知满足地吮吸着他的肉刃，被插得汁水淋漓香艳至极。四面八方涌入的快乐打烂了你的思绪，你撅高屁股动情地附和身上主宰你的男人，汗液从他身上滑落滴在你胸前，你热得无法忍受，张开嘴让男人来吻你。他不停地刺戳着你的花心，双手又紧紧地扣在你的手腕上，迷迷糊糊中你感觉到男人将什么东西挤进了你的无名指指根。

男人是撒旦化身的毒蛇，你是被他视作唯一解药的禁果，被他操得俯首称臣，暧昧又隐晦地吮吸着他的喉结。他含住了你的乳珠，你被一波一波的情潮拍打舒服得喟叹，但不见他射精。你只觉得自己要被他顶到床头去，穴肉火辣辣地发疼却不知满足地吞吐着男人的器具。你被干得眼泪糊了满脸，口涎流得到处都是，大腿根被他顶得发红，肉穴又爽又麻，他像不知疲倦般给予你机械又可怖的快乐。

你不知道这场性事持续了多久，就像永远猜不准夏雨何时结束。直到男人发了狠，重得像要把你操死过去般不停插弄你的穴道。你哭着呻吟说太深了，他反而掐着你的臀肉凶狠地撞进你稚嫩的宫腔，一波一波男精灌进你的子宫，你只觉得自己身体里的体液比熔浆还滚烫，烫得快将你融化。

雨渐渐的小了，穴肉火辣辣地发烫，你喘着气等待情潮褪去。

男人把你眼前的黑布揭下后给你松了绑。你恍惚了许久才发现面前的人与男友并没有明显的什么区别，但仔细看也有细微的不同。不变的是他琥珀色的眼瞳永远是那样平静而包容。你装作没有发现右手的戒指靠近他，替他抚平微皱的眉心，又吻了吻他右下巴的伤疤。

火热而粘腻的情潮如云雾散开，窗外的密密匝匝的枝桠浓绿滴油，雨又要开始下了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我永远喜欢80！！白切黑真的太美味了！！！  
> 第一次开车我真的一滴都没有了


End file.
